List of Minor Characters in Dark Parables
There are many characters in Dark Parables. Some are heroes, some are villains. Then there are the minor characters. Some minor characters still play an important role, but then there are some who don't. This is a list for minor characters we know little to nothing about, seen once in cutscenes or are only mentioned, and are most likely never seen again. Sadly for them, their role are too minor for them to get their own pages. Minor characters who are only mentioned, but have no history should be put in this page to avoid large amount of unnecessary page created. Marie's Bodyguard Marie's Bodyguard is a man with brown hair and eyes, wearing the typical bodyguard suit and sunglasses. He was seen in the opening cutscene of The Exiled Prince. The man was protecting Marie, walking alongside her as they got lost in the forest. He was cursed into a frog, whether accidental or intentional on Prince James' part, and taken to his captor's home to be experimented on. He was later saved by the Fairytale Detective and was reverted back to his original self. Forest King and Queen The Forest King and Queen are the parents of Prince James and the Unnamed Prince. It is unknown what they look like since there are no depictions of them in any of the Frog Prince saga. They are figures shrouded in mystery. It is also unknown if they have exiled their eldest son because he was unfit to rule as a frog or if the prince went into self exile to get rid of his curse. Snowfall Children Jonas Evil Witch's Imp The Evil Witch's Imp is an orange little guy with a pair of wings and horns on his head. He wears a blue coat over a brown shirt and dark pants. The imp goes barefooted with a broom in his hands. The Evil Witch's Imp was featured in the bonus game Hansel and Gretel where he was task to guard the witch's home. He was captured and enslaved by his master, but was freed by Hansel. Little Girl The Little Girl is a child with blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a short sleeved green blouse with a brown belt along with brown shorts and matching shoes. The Little Girl was seen in the opening cutscene of The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She was seen running away from the Mist Wolves, being chased to a dead end. Being the wolves could harm the girl, she was saved Teresa, the Elder Sister of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. However, the girl wasn't safe, especially when the Elder Sister was attacked by the Wolf Queen. The Little Girl was found by authorities three days later. Mist Queen It is unknown what the Mist Queen looked like when she was alive, but based on her remains, she had long, light brown hair, and dressed in a dark pink gown with a golden crown on her head. The Mist Queen was the wife of King Audon IV, also known as 'The Greedy King'. Not much is known about her, but she fell to the same fate as the inhabitants of the Mist Kingdom. Milk Maid The Milk Maid is a pretty girl with beautiful cerulean eyes and dark brown hair in braids. She wears a white bonnet on her head and wears a dress. The Milk Maid was seen in the opening cutscene of Jack and the Sky Kingdom. While milking a cow, she saw pieces of the Sky Kingdom falling near the countryside. She saw Prince Leonard and most likely have flee the scene and reported to the agency where the Fairytale Detective is advised to take caution. Belladonna's Servant The servant looked between late twenties, early thirties with a white frilly headpiece in her short hair. She wore a dress with bell sleeves and white shoes. While taking care of Belladonna, she was scratched by the princess's nails, causing her to bleed to death. If not that, than surely from the poison in the nails. Fairy Prince To be added Dorothy Dorothy is a girl with long brown hair tied into pigtails by blue ribbons. She wears a blue dress over a white slip dress and silver shoes. Dorothy was mentioned in "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" parable. She was taken to Rosaria by a tornado and befriended three friends: a scarecrow, a tin man, and a lion. She sought for Flora's help to get her back home, but despite the goddess couldn't give her what she desires, she explained that the girl already has a way home. Fisherman The Fisherman is a middle age man with medium black beard gone barefooted. He has on a long sleeved brown shirt and grayish pants. The Fisherman was seen in the opening cutscene of The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. He was out fishing on a row boat when he witnessed the Eel Monster. Although it seemed that he was eaten, only his boat was destroyed. He is alive since he managed to report the case to the Fairytale Detective. Montafleur Lady The Montafleur Lady is a beautiful woman with light brown hair and grey eyes. She wears an off the shoulder blouse and a red skirt. The lady was seen in the opening cutscene of Queen of Sands where she has been offered an apple. As she reaches for the fruit, she unfortunately got turned into a Nightmare. In the end, her curse was lifted and she rejoice for her humanity. Unfortunate Victim It is unknown what the victim looked like or what their gender is since they are already deceased. However, it is possible that the victim is a male since all Dark Parables skeleton wearing a hat are most likely males. The Unfortunate Victim was featured in the bonus game A Fable of Two Hearts where he was found by Princess Odette through her adventures in the deep forest. He got ensnared by vines and died. Golden Child from the East The Golden Child of the East is female. It is unknown what she looked like. The Golden Child of the East was mentioned in "The End of Tears" parable. She was once a child who saved her father's life after shedding tears on his wounds. Years later, she was sought out by Rasputin, who killed her for her blood and tears. Unnamed Healer Not much is known about the Unnamed Healer looked like. The only thing we do know is that he wore brown clothes before he died. Judging from his notes, he was a kind-hearted man, having a friendship with the Duke and Duchess of Anaben. The Unnamed Healer was featured in the bonus game Out of the Shadows, but was briefly mentioned by Duke Herman at the beginning of Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. He was tricked by Arne to venture to the forest during the night, which ultimately sealed his fate at the hands of the wolves. Unnamed Writer The Unnamed Writer is the descendant of Prince James and Ivy. It is unknown of the writer's gender or what they look like. The writer is well known to change their ancestor's story, giving a more happier ending to the tale. King of the Daemon Evokers It is unknown what the King of the Daemon Evokers looked like since he was already dead. The King of the Daemon Evokers was mentioned in Return of the Salt Princess and Moonlight Romance. He was the father of Prince Nuada. He wanted to preserved his clan, but didn't know how. Judging on his plaque in the Stone Sanctuary, he died during the war between the Daemon Evokers and the Grak Kingdom.Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:Out of the Shadows